How to Fall in Love
by No Really Go On
Summary: This is just a quick Lilly/James story where Lilly moves to live next door to James and falls in love with him LE/JP. Beware AU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**** This is my first Lilly/James story so no flames and only good reviews plz, so enjoy and review! Oh, beware AU!!!**

Chapter 1. The Arrogant, Bullying Toe-Rag that is, unfortunately,

James Potter

'Great seventh year, now all I have to worry about is that arrogant, bullying toe-rag, James Potter' Lilly thought to herself lying on her bed in the small town of Godrics Hollow, 'Well better make the best of the hols.'

**Now little does she know that her parents had just decided to move.**

"We should really tell Lilly and Petunia now, shouldn't we Linden?" Elizabeth Evans asked her husband

"I guess it couldn't hurt, I mean it must be torture having to share a room for almost seventeen years, they'll be glad to move to a house where they can have there own room"

**I couldn't think of anything to write for their parents telling them or the actual move so yeah keep reading**

"Well we're here" Elizabeth said

"Wow" Lilly exclaimed, it wasn't like her to get all excited about such a small thing like this except it wasn't small at all it was 2 acres.

"And guess what" said a familiar voice, "It's on James St, Lillyville, fate huh?"

**This is a real place near Port Stephens**

"James Potter?!" Lilly shrieked

"The one and only" he said walking down the steps of his family's house

Petunia smiled smugly "Oh, look the freaks secret admirer" she knew this because she had answered the door on one of the multiple times that James had tried to convince Lilly she liked him.

"Shut Up, Tuney, at least he's better looking than Vernon, though not by much" snarled Lilly,

"Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment" said James grinning broadly

"Don't take anything from me as a compliment" Lilly shot back

"Fine" he said walking back up the steps to his house and giving her a small wink before sliding around the door.

"Could anything be worse than having James Potter as your neighbour?" Lilly asked her tabby cat Tabitha in her new room surrounded by packing boxes

"Meow" meowed Tabitha obviously listening to her intently

"You're right, living with him would be much worse"

She walked over to the phone and called one of her friends

"Hello..?"

"Oh Mrs. Haydon it's Lilly, is Jennifer there?"

"Yes she is, would you like to speak to her?"

"Yeah please"

"I'll put her on straight away"

After a few minutes of Jennifer get your but down here and coming mum she herd a familiar voice say

"Hello..?"

"Jennifer I thought I'd never get to you it's Lilly!"

"Oh, Lilly thank god I thought you'd disappeared somewhere"

"Look, I was wondering if I could come over 'cause it's living hell over here 'cos we just moved in and yeah it's really hectic, so what do ya say?"

"Sure, Lils come over as soon as you can"

"Great! See ya"

As soon as she ended the call she grabbed a jacket and slipped on a pair of red pumps and ran downstairs and out the door without a word of explanation to her parents who were to busy to notice her because they were running around unpacking everything.

**A/N**** Well there it is the first chapter, yes I know it's short but there it is.**

**Marigold**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ****Here is the second chapter oh this crazy story well guess what I like crazy but if you haven't reviewed for the first chapter please, so yeah if you like it review and if you don't well tough luck!!**

Chapter 2. That Annoying Voice that, again unfortunately belongs to 

James Potter

About half way down the street that annoying voice called out

"Oi, Evans we're ya going?"

Yes, it was that annoying voice of James Potter

"None of your business, Potter" she yelled back

"Yes it is" he replied catching up with her

"Where'd you come from?" she asked

"No-where, now tell me where you're going"

"If you must know Jennifer's" she said slowing down, "An, oh you do know you're being a real pain?"

"Then my work here is done he said with a wink and ran back down the street.

_You burnt your name_

_Into my heart where it's scared_

_I can't erase you from me_

_You soiled mine into twine_

_You cut the line_

_And I'm drifting_

_Holding onto the past_

_Memories, like a bullet through glass_

_I'm in pieces_

"Oh my god, that is such a beautiful song, he knows exactly how to describe love" Lilly exclaimed

"I know"

The song continued…

_Oh, I can't get you outta my head_

_Outta my head_

_Outta my life_

_Outta my dreams_

_Broken emotion, you left me in pieces_

"So it must be hard living next door to James?" asked Jennifer

"Huh?" murmured Lilly staring into the distance thinking about the times he had popped up in her dreams,

"I said, it must be hard living next door to James" repeated Jen angrily

"Oh, yeah it's tough but he does have a cute smile" she said absent-mindedly then, realising what she said, blushed a deep shade of crimson,

"Finally, you admit you like him"

"I did not" said Lilly reaching over to tickle her friend

"Did" Jen said tickling back

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

Okay, OKAY, I said I liked his smile, nothing else" said Lilly through a fit of giggles

"Now, I'm satisfied" said Jen

The door suddenly creaked open and the girls screamed at who was there

"I know we're irresistible but I didn't know we were that irresistible, anyway my hearing was better before we came"

It was James Potter and Sirius Black. Jen immediately sat up and tried to look neat and composed as if they hadn't just been having a tickle fight, but they all saw that she obviously had a crush on Sirius.

James and Sirius walked over and sat down on the bed, James next to Lilly and Sirius next to Jen.

"How about a quick, friendly game of truth or dare?"

"I'm in" said James immediately

"Me too" said Jen blushing at being so close to Sirius

"Well I guess that I'll have to join you then" said Lilly reluctantly though James could have sworn he saw a faint smile slip onto Lilly's face but he wasn't sure

"Excellent" said Sirius

"Okay, I'm first" shouted James jumping up

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said confidently

"Okay" said Sirius, "I dare you to…"

"Lilly, James, your parents just called they want you to come home but Sirius can stay if he wants to" Mrs. Haydon shouted up the stairs

"Bye" said Lilly and James in unison, and they rushed down the stairs and out the door trying to beat each other home.

**A/N****: Okay so it's short but I couldn't think of anything else to write so deal with it and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**- Marigold**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: So here is the third chapter I kind of had writers block so this might not be as good as the others but yeah please review cos I won't post the next one 'til I have 10 reviews at least – well I'm setting realistic goals!! Also I have changed my name to 'Lilly Evans Look Alike'**

Chapter 3. That wonderfully passionate kiss that fortunately Comes from James Potter

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!"

"What?" attempted Lilly through a mouth full of confetti

She looked up and for some horrid reason saw the broadly grinning faces of James Potter and Sirius Black.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled jumping out of bed spitting out the confetti

She looked around her dorm and realised everyone was laughing so hard that some of them had fallen out of their bed and were rolling around on the floor

"How, why, what the?" she stumbled

"How, well we transfigured ourselves into girls – something we should have thought of ages ago…" said Sirius

"…And Why, because I wanted to give you this" said James

The whole room went silent as James took out a little purple box and gave it to Lilly

"This is a joke right?" asked Lilly grinning

"No" said James softly with gentleness that Lilly had never heard before

"Oh, I just remembered" he said as he stepped forward flicking his wand so the hangings around her bed closed so it was just her and James

"Open, it?" he asked more as a request

She opened it expecting some sort of prank but instead there was a locket made of what seemed to be pure gold with a tiny amethyst in the centre and inside…

… inside there was a magically pieced together picture of Lilly and James in first year before he had become the arrogant bullying toe-rag that he was today.

Suddenly he stepped forward, took the necklace out of her hands and put it on her. This would have usually filled her with rage instead filled her with a warm fuzzy feeling that she had never felt around James before.

Then it was her turn to make a sudden move; she turned around and to his (and her) surprise she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss then blushing a sudden red.

After the kiss James lifted Lilly of her feet swinging her around in yet another passionate kiss, just as Sirius wrenched the curtain and doubled over with laughter!

**A/N****: Okay so it was really short sue me if you must but as a Lilly Evans look alike I need to do good things for her and James also that locket I based on one I got for my birthday this year so plz no flames just nice things!!!!**

**- Evans**


End file.
